Beyond the Gate
by tigermon
Summary: A story about the Edward from beyond the gate. It is in first person from Ed's p.o.v. I'm bad at summaries, please R&R. No flaming please. Characters may be ooc as this is my first FMA story.
1. Chapter 1: Zeppelins

**Beyond the Gate **

By Crystal Green

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great creators of FMA except my cat Sergeant.

**A/N: **I saw the current episode of FMA, Death and wanted to make up a story on what happened to the other Ed. So I didand I think it came out better than I expected. Yes, there is more to the story. It might take me a while to update though. I'm sort of lazy.Oh, and one more thing before you read it, the things that are both **_Italic and Bold _**are things I took directically from the show. Yes, it is the exact dialog and I thought I outa put it in there for kicks. It acutaly adds some suspense to the story XD

**Chapter 1**: **_Z_eppelins**

I was laying in my bed on top of my cream colored covers with my feet on my pillow and my hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling waiting for something interesting to happen. My golden and gray cat, Sergeant, was sleeping next to my head curled up in a ball purring softly. Sergeant is my only actual friend since I couldn't make friends at the school I went to. Luckily it was Saturday and I didn't have to go to school today. I hate going to school. My mother thinks they will have to close it until the wars over because the bombs are dropping really close to our city. My fatherjust came homefrom helping in the war a couple ofdays ago.I have no earthly idea where my little brother Alphonseis right now and I could really care less.

It was around nine in the morning and all you could see for miles was the gray clouds mixed in with smoke from explosions and fires from the war. I sat up in my bed and put my bare feet on the cold floor. A shiver ran through me, all the way up my spine. I stood up and looked around my room. It was fairly small even though it only had three things in it: a dresser, with a mirror above it, and my bed, which had the window above it. The dresser was next to the door so my bed had to be on the opposite side of the room. I pulled open the top drawer of my dresser and got out a pair of socks and sat back down on the bed to put them on, left one then the right. Next, I kneeled down to get my shoes out from under my bed. As I was down there about to grab my shoes I noticed a mouse was chewing on my shoelaces.

I woke Sergeant up and showed him the mouse. He scared it away as well as chased it out of my room. I grabbed my boots, sat back down on the bed and put them on, left one then the right. I stood back up and grabbed the comb that was on my dresser and started combing my blonde hair. My hair is short but with my cat's bad habit of playing with it, I have to constantly comb the cat drool out of it. That stuff is as thick as hair gel.

I decided to go out for breakfast this morning. I went out of my room, down the hall and to the kitchen. My green-eyed, burnet hair colored mother was tending to her windowsill garden just next to the kitchen sink. She had her hair tied up with a white ribbon this morning probably to not get the dirt in it. She was wearing a light purple dress that had lace on the collar, sleeves and bottom of it. She was wearing a tan apron over it and had seed bags and a small hand held shovel in her pockets of it.

"Mom, I'm going out for breakfast today" I said, "I'll be back later. Is there anything you want me to go get?"

"Okay, could you bring a newspaper home, you know I like to keep up with the war your father is helping to win." She said in a sweet voice.

"Alright." I responded as I opened the door and walked out.

"Be safe." She said as I closed the door.

* * *

I was walking down the street looking at all the shops; Truckee's Lunchin', The Lunch Wagon, Sliced Cold Cooked Meats, Bernie's Bakery, Gordon's Flophouse, Blue Plate Board and Breakfast. 

'_I think I'll have a pastry today',_ I thought. I walked into the shop called Bernie's Bakery. I've been there many times before. They have some of the best muffins you'll ever taste in there.

I walked into the shop. There was a counter on my right with many different kinds of pastries displayed. On my left were some tables and chairs. A couple and their kid who looked to be about three were sitting at one of the tables having breakfast.

"Hey Bernie." I said to the tall man behind the counter.

He had short red hair that was spiked, a slight beard, and green eyes. He was slightly chubby but he always said it was muscle not flab. He was wearing a tan short-sleeved top with brown baggy pants. Over his shirt he was wearing a stained white apron to not get his clothes dirty.

"Hey Edward. You want your usual today?" He asked me with a smile.

"Yup." I said.

"So, have you herd anything about your dad?" Bernie asked me as he grabbed a bag out from underneath the counter.

"He came home two days ago."

"Well, how is he?"

"He hasn't lost any limbs if that's what you mean."

"That's good to know. If your father ever has to go back to war you know were all here for everybody who has someone in that wretched war."

"Yeah we know, thanks."

He grabbed a muffin off the display case and put it in a bag. I pulled out two silver coins from my pocket and handed them to him.

"Thanks Bernie." I said.

"See ya tomorrow right?" He asked.

"Yeah, see ya." I said and waved to him as I walked out the door.

I was walking down the street while eating my breakfast and admiring the scenery. There were a couple cars that went by me; they went in opposite directions of each other. One car was blue and the other black. A yellow muddy dog was on the other side of the street it looked like an under fed Great Dane. A man was walking in the opposite direction of me. He had a black leather coat that was zipped up, his hands were in the pockets, and brown slacks. The houses were all the same brown-red color and the ones that had flags out had them at half mass. No one knew if anyone had died yet but they knew people were dieing no matter whose side they were on.

I had finished my muffin and put the bag in a near by trashcan. The trashcan was all rusted and was over filled. I guess the people who maintain the trashcans were out at war. Most of the people had been drafted to fight in the war weather they wanted to go or not.

I then herd someone screaming.

"What the hell?" I said looking around. It sounded as if it were coming from above me.

"Ah..!"

I looked up and it was like I was looking in a mirror at myself but with a black tank top on, longer braided hair and a metal left arm.

* * *

**_Come on!_ **

**_Wait! What's going on here old man? What is this place? Where are we?_**

**_Wait, What? Edward, you're not sounding like yourself._**

**_Funny, I don't feel like myself either and what is this city? What's happened to my body? Did Dante do this?_**

**_Transmute, does that word mean anything to you?_**

**_Of cores it does!_**

**_But how did you get here?_**

**_Yeah, good question._**

**_We'll talk later_**

**_What's attacking?_**

**_Zeppelins!_**

**_Zep-what?_**

* * *

"Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is another me falling from the sky on me. Damn that was weird." 

I looked around to see where the hell I was. There was nothing but black in all directions. I walked for quite a while in the direction I was facing and I came upon a boy who was running. He looked like the one who had fell on me earlier.

"Hello?" I asked.

The boy stopped and put his hands on his head.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I think I'm in someone else's body!" He said.

He looked up and continued running. I decided not to follow him and look around again. The only thing out there was a door to my left. It was an antique wooden door. I touched it and felt the pattern carved into it. It was black with what appeared to be dark green vines all up the door. The vines had lighter green leaves and flowers that were many different colors. They weren't big flowers; they were small and simple for some reason. The door handle had the same vine pattern as the door but it was copper instead of wood and it wasn't painted.

I looked on the other side of the door to see if it lead anywhere but all it was, was a door. Out in the middle of nowhere. All by itself. Nothing was attached to it at all.

Out of curiosity I decided to open the door just to see what would happen. On the other side there was a grass field with a house, a road and a couple of trees in the field.

"That's an amazing door if it can take me from nothing to a country house." I said to myself.

I walked around for a while to get a good look at my surroundings. I bent down and felt the grass. It was soft and had leftover dew from the night before on it.

"Wow, they sure do take care of their grass here unlike the people who take care of the city park's grass."

I've never seen country grass. Where I live all there is, is pavement, cement, and dirt roads. There is wild grass but that's outside of the city.

I walked to the front of the house and looked around.

"Mommy, mommy, look what I drew for you!" I heard someone say. It sounded like a child.

"Hello?" I asked as I walked toward the voice.

"That's very nice dear. Thank you." I herd a woman say.

Around the side of the house was what looked like a younger version of me, Alphonse, and our mother sitting in the grass drawing.

"What? How is this possible? We've never even gone out of the city before. What is this place?" I said to myself.

The three of them sitting in the grass didn't even look up at me. They just continued to sit there drawing. I stared at them for a few more minutes then, they just faded away into thin air. I turned around and walked back toward the front of the house to find a young girl with long blonde hair and a short old woman with gray hair that was in a bun walking up to the steps of the house. The young girl had two boxes in her hands that were wrapped up in wrapping paper and had ribbons on them.

"You think they'll like the presents?" The blonde asked.

"Of course they will Winery. They always like anything you give them." The old woman responded.

The girl opened the door to the house and said, "Happy birthday Edward, happy birthday Alphonse!"

Then, just like the mother and children, they faded away too.

"What the hell is going on here? Am I seeing things? And why did they look like me and Al when we were little?" I asked in to the blue sky above me.

I wanted to see if there was anything else around so I started walking into a field. I didn't walk far but I did reach a river with a tree next to it and a young boy with light burnet hair sitting on the ground. An older boy with short blonde hair walked up to him. The younger one quickly jumped up and faced the blonde, ready to fight.

"Come on Al." Was all the older one said to him.

"Why do they look like me and Alphonse?" I asked myself as I stared at the two boys who didn't even acknowledge me standing there.

The older one turned toward the house and started walking. The younger Alphonse look-a-like stared at the me look-a-like for a couple of seconds, smiled, then ran up to him and walked with him toward the house.

I followed them to the house but then they disappeared once they stepped onto the doormat.

The sky got really dark with clouds and it started to rain. I walked up to the house seeking shelter from the rain. I looked through the window and saw a bright blue light from an open door inside that looked to go to a basement. I herd people screaming inside.

"Hey!" I tried to open the door handle, "Dammit, locked!" Who ever was inside might have needed my help! I needed to get inside!

I kept pounding on the door to try and have someone open it for me but no one came. A few minutes later, what looked like a seven-foot tall suit of armor was running towards the door with the boy that looked like me in its arms. The suit of armor opened the door and I saw the boy's left arm and right leg were missing. The armor ran down the road toward another house in the distance.

"Help!" The suit of armor kept yelling as he ran down the road.

I just stared blankly at the armor with the me look-a-like in its arms running down the road.

**_It looks like a Zeppelin's been hit._**

The scenery around me started to fade away all of a sudden.

"Hey, wait! I want to see more! Hey!" I shouted at what ever showed me the things I just saw.

Everything went black again. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I found myself lying on my belly on a dirt road. Something heavy and large was burning my back. I couldn't move. When I attempted to look around, my eyes were watering because of the smoke from the fire that was all around me. I herd something snap and a pile of burning wood fell on me. Now the entire back of my body was burning. The debris was crushing me.

"He..coughcough" I started coughing as I tried to call out for help. I couldn't breath. My vision was going blurry and my head was feeling light.

_Someone, anyone, please help me. Dad, I need your help..._

* * *

**_Master, the gate, it's still here!_ **

**_Ahhhh!_**

**_Edward?_**

**_Brother?_**

**_Alphonse? Hu? My auto mail, I'm really here? But, does that mean the other Ed had to die? His life traded for mine?_**

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, that was the longest chapter I've ever written. Boy are my fingers tired of typing.


	2. Lost in Thought

Beyond the Gate

By: Crystal Green

**A/N:** Here's the second chapter. And if I wrote something crazy or brake the laws of physics don't be alarmed. I wrote this around midnight last night because I couldn't sleep.

Wow! Another chapter finished! And in under just a few days too, that's a new record! So anyway, on with what I wanted to say:

PLEASE! Please! Someone comment! I want to know how well I'm doing with my first FMA fanfic. Is it good or not? Is it interesting or not? Do you like it? Does it make you want to read more? What? Come on guys and gals, if I don't get feed back and something really needs to be fixed about the characters or something, I can't fix it if you guys don't point it out to me! So please! At least one person give me feedback! please?

* * *

..:Flashback from last chapter:..

**_Master, the gate, it's still here!_**

**_Ahhhh!_**

**_Edward?_**

**_Brother?_**

**_Alphonse? Hu? My auto mail, I'm really here? But, does that mean the other Ed had to die? His life traded for mine?_**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Lost in Thought

I opened my eyes to bright lights and had to blink a few times to get them adjusted to them. I saw that I was laying in a white bed with some equally white thin sheets over me. My right arm had an IV attached to it at the wrist and my left leg was in a cast. I didn't have a shirt on but I could feel that I did have some pants on which I was grateful that I had. That would be embarrassing to meet someone for the first time in my boxers. I also had bandages around my chest, neck and upper arm of both arms.

The room I was in was rather large. To the right of my bed there was a sink, and some cabinets, beyond that, a door. By the head of my bed on that same side was a table that was tall enough to slide over my bed easily. It had lots of flowers, cards, and other Misolanious things on it.

On the wall in front of me was an old photograph in black and white of some guy and his wife. It was set above a couple of wooden chairs that were in the left corner of the wall. There was also one of those small rolling stools that doctors usual sit on.

I can't really see what the hell's on the wall behind my bed but I assume there's just some more famous paintings or photographs like the other wall.

I turned my head to my left to see what was there. It hurt a hell of a lot worse than an extremely bad sunburn to move at all but I wanted to see what was there. A sand colored couch with all different kinds of bird designs was there. A man was lying on the couch as well. He had light burnet hair like Alphonse that was tied up in a ponytail and he had a gigantic brown trench coat on. It looked as if he were sleeping.

"D-dad?" I managed to say in a horse voice.

He didn't budge. Well, if he didn't move, that must have meant he was sleeping...or he just didn't hear me. I really wanted him to be awake so I could tell him what I saw. He probably wouldn't believe a word I said but I was just glad he was in the room.

_Well, at least this gives me time to think about what the hell happened before I found myself in the fire. Who were that old lady and the blonde? What the hell was up with the suit of armor and what happened to the younger me to make him not have a right leg and left arm? Why was I shown those…visions? And why the hell did I wake up in a fire? Last thing I remember, I was walking down the street by a trashcan that was rusted and over filled and a boy that looked like me fell on me._ My thoughts were interrupted by what looked like a nurse opening the door.

"Your awake. That's good." She said.

The nurse looked rather young, she had long blonde hair that was in a ponytail and one of those nurse's outfits on, a clipboard in her left hand, and a pen in the other.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a sweet voice that matched her smile and blue eyes.

_Why does she look like…? _

"I'm fine." I said to her, again with my horse voice.

She walked up to me and put a thermometer in my mouth. She stood there, waiting till she heard a beep and took it out again, "99.6. Well, your fever has gone down. That's good. She wrote some stuff on her clipboard and checked my IV. "I'll have to come back later and replace this with a new one okay?"

"Okay." I said to her.

"The last thing I need to do is put lotion on your back."

"Hu?" I looked at her with a confused look.

"You don't remember what happened?" She picked up a bottle of lotion off the table with the flowers on it.

"I don't remember very much. All I remember is fire all around me. I can't remember how I got there or what happened."

"A Zeppelin got shot down and crash landed on you. Your dad and another person saved you. Your back was badly burnt, you have several broken ribs, back bones, and you have a broken leg."

"How come my voice is like this?"

"You got a sore throat from breathing in all that smoke and it hasn't healed up all the way yet. Now come on, let's get you to sit up."

She grabbed my right arm with her right arm and put her left hand under my head to help me sit up in the bed. The pain of my burn, broken ribs, and backbones was vehement as I sat up. The intensity of it made my eyes water which in turn made my vision blurry as well.

"Are you okay?" The teenaged nurse asked as a way of showing her condolence for my pain.

I shook my head 'Yes' to refrain from hearing my own raspy voice again but even doing something as simple as shaking my head triggered the burn on my neck to cause some pain. Not as much pain as sitting up did but as much pain as turning my head to see what was on the left side of me when I awoke.

When I stopped shaking from the pain she started unwrapping the bandages from my chest.

"So, what's your name?" The blonde pony-tailed nurse asked.

"You don't read the names of your patients?"

"That's the doctor's and nurse's jobs."

"But I thought you were a nurse."

She finished with my chest bandages and started unwrapping my right upper arm.

"No, I'm just a volunteer. I wanted to help my country like our men at war. My parents are doctors here so I decided this was where I'd help." She said as she started undoing my left upper arm.

"Now can you answer my earlier question?" The blonde asked

"Oh, sorry, I'm Edward."

"Hm, nice name," she finished with my left arm, "I'm Winery."

Winery grabbed the lotion and started rubbing it on my back.

"Jeeze that's cold!" I said as I shivered.

"Well, it is lotion silly, it would be cold."

It took her around ten minutes to put the lotion on the unbandaged wounds. She got off the bed and put the lotion away. She went over to the cubords next to the sink and grabbed something. I wasn't really interested in turning my head to see what she grabbed and cause myself more pain at the moment.

Winery walked over to me and sat back on the bed. When she started to wrap me back up with some new gauze, I realized that's what she must have taken out of the cubord. As she was wrapping me my back where she had just put the lotion on was starting to feel really itchy. I wanted to scratch really badly. It was like one of those moments where you couldn't move your body and all of a sudden your nose itches really bad for some reason. It's always your nose. Why is it your nose? Well, it's either that or your elbow. Anyway, back to the story.

Once she finished, she got off the bed, put the gauze away, said good bye and left.

"Nice girl hu?" I heard someone say.

I quickly turned my head to the direction of the voice. "Hu-ahh!" I pathetically shrieked and closed my eyes from the pain of turning my neck and moving the burnt unhealed skin on my back out of the placement it had just gotten used to. It didn't hurt as much as last time but that's only because of the lasting moisture that was introduced to my singed and dry skin not too long ago.

The pain subsided less than a minute later and I opened my eyes.

"Feeling better yet?" My dad said, still in the same position he was in earlier but this time he was awake.

"Dad." my raspy voice managed to say. I was really glad he was awake. Now I had someone to actually talk to. I greatly wanted to tell someone what I saw and I wasn't about to make a bad first impression to a volunteer who was supposed to be the one taking care of me and didn't have to worry about losing her job.

My dad sat up on the sofa, " You really had me worried."

"Sorry. I really had no intension of getting crushed by a Zeppelin today. So, how's mom taking it?"

My dad stared at me with a blank expression then he realized what I had just asked him, "Whoops!" he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, "forgot to tell your mother..." He gave me one of those, I-did--stupid-again-didn't-I? Looks and put his arm down, "You've only been unconscious for four hours so we'll tell her later so she can smother you at home instead of embarrassing you in public."

"Heh, okay."

"Hmm," my dad gave a look of thought to the floor before saying to me, "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Hu? Remember what?"

"Do you remember how you got under the Zeppelin?"

_No, I remember a boy with a metal arm and leg, I remember the younger mom, Al, and me, the country side house, the river, the blue light from the basement, the walking suit of armor, the old woman, the girl..._

_The girl..._

_Why did the volunteer look like the girl? Who was the girl, Winery? Who was that boy with the silver arm and leg? Where was I when it all went black?_

**_I think I'm in someone else's body!_**

_'Someone else's body'? What the hell did he mean by that? Dammit! Nothing is making sense here! Nothing at all!_

"Ed?" I was brought out of my thoughts by my dad's voice, "Edward, are you all right?"

"Hu? Oh, I'm fine." Could I really tell him what I saw? No, he wouldn't believe me...would he...?

"Are you sure? Because if not I could cal a nurse to-"

"I'm fine." I softly cut him off with my harsh sounding voice. _Goddamn I hate sore throats..._

There was a silence in the room for what seemed like five minutes

"Dad?"

"Yes Edward?" he responded to me with an anxious face.

"Uh, w-would you believe me if I told you something crazy?"

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"If I...told you something that I saw and it wasn't physically possible, would you believe me anyway?"

He looked at me with an odd expression. It was like he was confused on what to answer but he wanted to answer my question and he was in deep thought at the same time. "Edward, you can tell me."

I smiled in relief and joy that he wouldn't accuse me of making up stories. I hate it that most adults won't listen to what a child has to say. They wont hear the child's side of the story because they think they're making it up to get attention. I was just glad my father wasn't one of those kinds of adults.

* * *

Me(crying)-I have no friends!

Tigermon(irritated)-knock it off. you've never had friends to begin with anyway.

Me-So, that doesn't me I don't want them to comment.

Tigermon-someone commenting doesn't consider them your friend.

Me-So.

Tigermon-Comments are either for encouragement for writing more story, constructive critisizm, if someone who just wants to tell you something stupid just because they can. Oh, and it's for flaming too.

Me-I don't like flaming.

Tigermon-Constructive flaming is always good.

Me-you wanna run that by me again?

Tigermon-The people who say, "This sucks Holy Ass! Here's how you could fix it..."

Me-Uuuuuhhhhhhuuuuu...'Holy Ass'?

Tigermon(sighs and rubs forehead)-Why don't we continue this conversation some other time.

Me-Fine spoild sport.


End file.
